


SPN Drabble Challenge:- I Believe In Us

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- test.  Normal brothers? That's something the Winchesters have never been.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	SPN Drabble Challenge:- I Believe In Us

'Why are we like this, Dean?'

' That's a stupid question, Sammy. We're brothers. It's a given that we're going to look out for each other.'

' The thing is, we don't just 'look out' for each other,' Sam replied with a sigh. 'We do stuff no normal siblings would.'

Dean shrugged, unconcerned. 'But we've never been normal brothers, dude. Normal brothers don't make deals for each other, nor die and be resurrected over and over... nor shoot God.'

'Lucky us,' Sam grunted. 'Chosen so Chuck can get his rocks off leading us by the nose, like mice running around in a maze.'

'You know,' Dean mused, 'even if Michael was a murdering douche-bag, I kinda get where he was coming from. Chuck played him, and countless other worlds, creating them, then leaving them to their fate when he got bored.'

'Well, he hasn't succeeded with us yet,' Sam declared, a hint of pride in his voice.

'Yeah, he's still testing the waters, Sammy and maybe for the very fact that we're not normal, we might have a chance to put things right.'

'Since when have you become so optimistic?' Sam smiled.

'It's simple, dude,' Dean grinned. 'I believe in us.'


End file.
